A Prolugue
by Howtobook101
Summary: The fifth Inheritance Cycle book. Begins five years after Inheritance. As Eragon builds and begins to train the new riders trouble brews in Alagaësia. Old friends return. New enemies are discovered. And many more dragons!
1. Chapter 1

Swiftly the boat made its way down Edda River, working its way into the unknown. Aboard this ship were 41 elves and one dragon rider with his dragon. The group sailed he river for 2 months, exploring the land around them. Finally the elves made camp.

Eragon stood on the deck of the Talita and watched as sone of the elves set up large pavilion like tents. The other elves cast protective spells about the temporary camp. Eragon glanced up. Sending out his mind until he touched his companion, the Saphire dragon's mind.

_-Saphira! What do you see?-_

_-Many flat lands, some patches of woods to the north, farther north a some large mountains. To the south I see the vague outline of mountains. The northeast seems to be full of large hills and looks rocky. To the southeast I can just see the beginnings of a forest. The land seems flat to the south and southwest.-_ Saphira reported.

_-No other residents that may be angry with our intrusion?-_

_-Do deer count?-_

Eragon laughed _-I highly doubt it.-_

_-Do not laugh little one, these deer are large and could easily pose a threat to one as small as you.-_

_-I am not as small as you think!-_ Eragon cried indignantly.

_-I am heading back now little one.-_

_-Be safe Saphira.-_


	2. Deer

Eragon watched as Saphira's massive silhouette broke through a cloud. He saw water droplets rolled of her skin, glinting in the sun like diamonds. She turned into a shallow dive, buffering everyone with the wind from her massive wings. Saphira dropped 2 slain deer upon the deck of the ship.

Both deer were nearly 6 feet tall, with a dappled tan and brown fur, that had red and white fur splotches all over their bodies. The horns on the first deer were almost as long as Brisingr.

_-You will never go hungry again living off of these.-_ Eragon commented.

_-Indeed.-_ Saphira responded, already licking her lips.

Eragon smiled.

"Eragon-elda!" Blödgharm murmered, as he climbed aboard the Talita "We have found a safe spot to camp, so to replenish our supplies."

"Thank you, Blödgharm." Eragon replied.

"You are welcome, shadeslayer."

_A/N: This chapter a continuation of the first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be much longer. Read and Reveiw!_


	3. That Boy!

_A/N: Warning the next few chapters will use slurs!_

Far from the Talita, back in Alagaësia, a young boy, perhaps 5 years of age stood besides his mother's bed. It was early morning, but Belatonna was already alive with noise. His mother let out a breath, or more a rasp. We watched as she opened her hand to show a strange metal disk. It had spiralling runes going to its center, the boy had no clue what language they were in. He opened his hand and his mother slipped it into his palm, then closed his hand. Her arm dropped onto the bed. His mother let out one last breath rattling in her lungs than died. The healer stood up from her chair in the corner. She walked over to the bed and closed the women's eyes. The boy, her son gaped at his mother's body. He slipped the cold disk into his pocket. His mother was gone. Gone. It silenced the din of the streets below. It made the room seem colder. Gone.

The next day a man came for the boy. He never got to see his mother buried. He was whisked away by his mother's only relative, her brother. Her brother was a wealthy merchant, sworn to Galbatorix, but times change.

OOO

5 years later...

The crashing sound of china found it's way into his ears, startling him awake. He He looked down to find the tray of china he had been carrying strewn on the floor, cracked and shattered. He knew he would pay for this later, but oddly enough he still didn't regret staying up all night reading.

He sighed and bent down and began to pick up the shattered china. The birds on the plate eyed the boy sadly as if they knew what was coming. He whipped around at the sound of foot steps. The maid gasped.

"Aidan," she cried.

"I know, I know," Aidan muttered, "Now shoo, shoo."

The maid scurried away, her head down. Aidan closed his eyes and braced himself, still holding the tray of shattered china.

OOO

"Aidan!"

"Coming!" He screamed. Here it comes he thought.

"You miserable boy! You whore son! You terrible, wretched boy! You...you...you-"

"Enough Elisa!" Aidan's uncle cried "Aidan."

"Yes uncle?"

"Apologise to your aunt"

"If you think an apology from that boy-"

"Elisa!"

"At least punish him!"

"I am sorry aunt."

"Aidan, you are dismissed."

Aidan exited the room but paused by the door. He heard his aunt urgently speaking at his uncle.

"That boy will be the death of me and this house hold!"

"Elisa, please," his uncle cried.

"If you want to keep me than you must do something about that boy."

"Elisa!"

"This conversation is over!"

The door opened and Elisa pished past Aidan.

"Get out of my way boy." Elisa ordered

Aidan flinched.

OOO

_A/N: I told you this chapter would be longer. Sorry about the slurs. I will be updating between Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for now on. Read and reveiw! Please reveiw! I need the encouragement!_

_Guest: Thank you so much for the encouragement. I'm so glad you like my story._

_Next update sneak peak; Nadja weaved in and out of the vendors stalls, her heart pounding._


	4. Street Rat

Nadja weaved in and out of the vendors' stalls, her heart pounding. She glanced back, the guard was no where to be seen. She slipped the gold coin into her pocket. Nadja willed her body to relax, and began to explore the stalls.

Nadja smelled the bread stand before she saw it. She waited by the stall until the man running it turned away. Her hand shot out and grabbed a roll, then ran. She weaved in and out of the stalls as the man'svl voice called after her.

"I saw that you slut!"

She bit into the bread and reminded herself never to regret any choice she made. Soon Nadja came to the biggest crowd. No wonder it's so busy she thought, today is the day people get to touch the dragon eggs.

OOO

Nadja had just finished the roll when a pair of hands pushed her in line to touch the dragon eggs. It took all her will power not to bolt from the crowd, but if she did

she would have looked increasingly suspicious.

"Next!" Nadja heard one of the dragon egg patrons' call, the line shifted forward. Slowly the line became smaller. The people came and went, until Nadja came up to touch the eggs. It took all the strength in her body not to run.

There were three dragon eggs. The first egg was a violent shade of orange. It was so bright it seemed to glow. Nadja was tempted to look away. She extended her arm and let her finger tips brush the egg. Nothing happened. Nadja sighed with relief.

She moved on to the next egg. The dragon egg was yellow, but not like Aidel the morning star. It was a warmer color, like the little yellow flowers Nadja had been fond of when she was little. She reached out and touched the dragon egg. The egg didn't move. Nadja caught herself feeling slightly disapointed. But what was she expecting, she was only a street rat.

The last dragon egg glinted in the light, grasping Nadja's attention. The last egg was beautiful. It was a pastel purple with brief highlights of red and pink. The egg was roughly a foot and a 1/2 long. The dragon egg looks like a sunrise, Nadja thought.

Nadja touched the egg. She could felt a sort of humming energy around this egg that she hadn't felt on the other eggs. The dragon eggs' patrons seemed to move closer. Nadja could feel them watching her, waiting. Every instinct Nadja had told her to run. Her finger tips were resting on the egg's surface. The crowd held it's breath.

The dragon egg trembled, a large crack opened along the eggs side. Nadja dropped her arm.

Suddenly an elf stood beside Nadja. The elf grasped her wrist and brought her arm up into the air, and cried, "Hail Shurtugal!"

The crowd bowed. Nadja's pulse raced. Her face was burning. The crowd straightened up, and then the whispering began, "A street rat, a dragon rider?" and "Why would a dragon hatch for a street rat?" Nadja wanrted to run and hide.

OOO

She sat cross legged in a tent. The dragon egg was in front of her. More cracks had appeared in it's surface since Nadja had touched it an hour ago. Finally 4 elves entered the tent, carrying a large trunk. She figured that was where they kept he other dragon eggs. 2 of the elves stayed in the tent while the 2 others left to guard the outside of the tent.

A loud crack from the egg brought Nadja's attention back to the hatching dragon. A pale purple dragon pushed itself out of the fragmented egg. For the briefest moment Nadja thought it was cute.

She held out her hand towards the purple sunrise dragon and it nuzzled her palm. She gasped as her entire arm was engulfed in a cold tingly sensation. This must be what snow feels like, Nadja thought. It never snowed in Surda, let alone Aberon. The tingling ended.

Nadja slowly turned her hand over. In the middle of her left palm was the silvery mark of a dragon rider. A voice broke through her shock. A young women, no elf, stood in the entrance to the tent.

_-Looks can be deceiving young one.-_

Nadja jumped to ber feet, fists clenched.

"Calm yourself, Shurtugal," the elf said, "Tis only my dragon Herne." She gestered her hand towards a silver dragon outside the tent. The dragon Herne peered in the tent at the dragon hatchling chasing a stray bug aboit the room. The elf spoke again,

"Where is your family?"

Nadja turned to face the elf, "I have no family," she declared.

"That is a shame," the elf responded, "I am Phoena, ebrithil-Phoena to you."

"I am Nadja."

"Nadja is a very pretty name."

"Thank you ebrithil-Phoena."

Phoena smiled. "I will be back soon to get you for the feast."

The word feast echoed in Nadja's mind. For once she was going to have enough to eat.

OOO

She sat at the feast table, the sound of voices surrounding her. Her thoughts trailed off to the the last time she had spoken with her sister.

OOO

Nadja had met her sister Katja outside of the Inn she worked at. It must have been a busy that evening because Katja looked exhausted. She leaned forward towards Nadja and spoke,

"Listen Nadja, you are growing to be a big girl now and can take care of yourself and-"

"Please get to the point Katja!" Nadja had interrupted.

"I am leaving for Teirm with Ingo tomorrow morning." Katja had said, coldness evident in her voice.

It had taken a few minutes for the words register in Nadja's mind.

"You can't leave me!" Nadja had screamed, outraged.

"I can and I will." Katja muttered. Turning on her heels she spun around and entered the Inn's bar. Nadja had stood there, dumbfounded. Her sister, her only family was leaving her for a boy who had only been courting her for a few days.

OOO

Nadja brought herself back to the present. All that had been 6 years ago. Phoena came to where Nadja was seated.

"Come Nadja. We will be leaving tomorrow and you will need your rest." Phoena whispered.

Nadja stood and followed Phoena from the room.

OOO

The next morning Nadja left her sleeping quarters to explore the palace, dragon hatchling in tow.

Nadja had been wandering about for nearly an hour when she paused in front of a door. Inside she heard many people talking, Phoena among them. The dragon hatchling took that moment to scramble up Nadja's clothes, and perch on her shoulder. The dragon made a triumphant chirping noise. Nadja shushed it. They both leaned closer to the door.

Nadja only heard scraps of the conversation. She heard; "Eragon-elda," "stirrings in the northwest," "trouble along the southern coast," "problems at Helgrind," "haven't heard from Angela," and "no signs of Murtagh,". Nadja was struggling to process what she had heard when foot steps approached from the other side. Nadja ran. She on only stopped when she knew they couldn't see her. Her dragon made little growling noises at her sudden burst of speed.

Nadja smiled, then laughed. How absurd was all this? She was a street rat, not a dragon rider. The dragon on her shoulder looked at her, confused. Nadja looked back at the dragon,

"You really need a name," she declared, then left to go back to her room.

OOO

A hour later there was brisk knocking on Nadja's door.

"It's open!" Nadja yelled.

Phoena opened the door. "We leave in a hour, pack your things." She said, then left.

Nadja turned to the dragon perched on her windowsill.

"Hear that? We're leaving!" She cried. Nadja hummed to herself as she picked up the few clothes the elves had given her.

OOO

The crowds of people parted for the assorted company of elves, dragons, horses, and humans. Nadja noticed a human dragon rider she'd never seen before. Interesting, Nadja thought.

The minute the exited the city Nadja could feel the difference. Though it was hot, Nadja felt as though she could breath easier. She strained her eyes trying to look down the path ahead of them.

_-We have a long way ahead of us, purple.-_ Nadja thought to her dragon.

The dragon didn't respond.

OOO

_A/N: Few! That was a long chapter! The rest of the chapters probably won't be that long. I need my readers opinions on this one: next week the chapters point of veiw can be in either; Aidan's, Murtagh's, or Eragon's. PM me or leave a reveiw with your vote! If you want to chat about the story PM me! I'd love to hear what you think of my story! Please leave reveiws after you read, they encourage me to keep writing and make my day! _


	5. Mistakes Part One

Aidan averted his eyes from the his fellow staff. His face and forehead burning with shame. By now every staff member knew their mistress's wrath was brought upon them by her clumsy nephew. It's her fault anyways, Aidan thought, that's the third set of china I've broken and she still makes me clean them.

Aidan almost made it to the door of the kitchen when the head of staff grabbed by the scruff of his tunic. Aidan suddenly found himself facing her. The head of staff was a large women by the name of Anaj, who always had a slight frown.

"You," she said, jabbing her finger into Aidan's chest, "have made to many mistakes-"

The entire staff seemed to gulp.

"And," Anaj finished, "are being put on pot duty."

Only pot duty, he had thought he was going to be put in charge of master Retrus's room. Two maids near Aidan snickered. Aidan sighed with relief.

Anaj shoved the necessary cleaning supplies into Aidan's arms. "You start tomorrow," she whispered, her voice harsh, "Now get out of my sight."

And with that Aidan finally escaped the stifling kitchen.

OOO

Aidan dumped the cleaning supplies the matress in his room. He turned towards the trunk in his room. Leaning over the trunk, he opened the lid and moved his few possessions to get to the clothes underneath. He scooped up the finest pair of clothes he had, a gift from his uncle. After thinking it over briefly grabbed the strange disk covered in runes. The disk was his last connection to his father after all.

Aidan changed into the clothes slowly, trying not to rip the fine fabric. After he was fully clothed he dropped the strange disk over his head, letting it come to a rest on his collar bone. At that moment Aidan was glad he had strung the disk on some rope years earlier. Aidan pulled on his leather boots, then slipped out the door

Aidan sprinted down the hallways and a flight of stairs. He dodged the houses staff and the occasional cat.

OOO

Finally, after running for nearly ten minutes, Aidan found himself in the entrance hall. Slowing to a walk he made is way towards his family, if that's what you would call it.

Standing by the front door was Aidan's uncle, aunt, and cousin, Retrus. His uncle was flipping through a book, his aunt stood next to his uncle, her back rigid. Retrus stood near his mother, a sneer on his face.

Aidan opened his mouth to speak, but Elisa interrupted him.

"You're late," she said, her voice echoing down the hall.

"My deepest apologies aunt," Aidan replied.

"Nonsense!" Aidan's uncle boomed, "We only arrived here moments before you."

Elisa (Aidan's aunt) frowned at her husband, ber anger evident. Suddenly the door was thrown open by a coach man, "Your ride is ready master," he cried, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Wonderful," his uncle said as he ushered his family out the door.

OOO

Aidan sat in the carriage trying to take up as little space as possible. Bloody hell, he thought, could Retrus take up anymore space?

The carriage slowed to a stop. "We have arrived!" The coach man yelled. The man opened the door.

Aidan's uncle rose from his seat, then exited the carriage. Next came his aunt, a fake smile plastered on her face. Retrus stood and followed his mother out of the carriage like a trained dog. Finally Aidan stood and exited the carriage.

Aidan weaved through the crowds, following his family. Soon they reached the front of the masses of people. Retrus turned and left the crowds to stand in line to touch the dragon eggs. Aidan began to follow his cousins when a hand gripped his sleeve.

"Oh no! You are not going to touch the dragon eggs! Not after what you've done today!" Elisa cried.

"Elisa!" Aidan heard his uncle shout, "If Aidan so wishes to touch the eggs then he can! The laws state that each person chooses if they want to touch the eggs and only them! Only the elves or riders can stop them!"

Aidan didn't wait any longer. He rushed forwards, Elisa's hand letting go of his sleeve. Aidan merged into the line, his heart beating in his ears. Aidan waited for a pair of hands to pull him from the line, to pull him to the ground. The hands never came.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Aidan reached the front of the line. Glancing over his shoulder Aidan saw his family standing there, just standing there. Aidan surged forwards, strengthened by the false fear pounding through his veins.

As he reached the table that held the eggs, Aidan locked eyes with a girl. In her dark arms the girl held a pale dragon. The girl winked at Aidan then turned and entered a tent, her braided hair swaying with movement.

Aidan shook off the sense of nostalgia he got from her eyes and walked up to the eggs.

As Aidan looked at the first egg he felt something click in his mind. This is it, he thought. Reaching out, hope filling him up, he touched the dragon egg. The energy Aidan felt surrounding the egg was like what he felt when he held the rune disk. A crack raked it's way down one side of the shell.

A young man grabbed his arm.

"All hail, shur'tugal!" He shouted above the din of the crowd.

OOO

Aidan averted his eyes from the his fellow staff. His face and forehead burning with shame. By now every staff member knew their mistress's wrath was brought upon them by her clumsy nephew. It's her fault anyways, Aidan thought, that's the third set of china I've broken and she still makes me clean them.

Aidan almost made it to the door of the kitchen when the head of staff grabbed by the scruff of his tunic. Aidan suddenly found himself facing her. The head of staff was a large women by the name of Anaj, who always had a slight frown.

"You," she said, jabbing her finger into Aidan's chest, "have made to many mistakes-"

The entire staff seemed to gulp.

"And," Anaj finished, "are being put on pot duty."

Only pot duty, he had thought he was going to be put in charge of master Retrus's room. Two maids near Aidan snickered. Aidan sighed with relief.

Anaj shoved the necessary cleaning supplies into Aidan's arms. "You start tomorrow," she whispered, her voice harsh, "Now get out of my sight."

And with that Aidan finally escaped the stifling kitchen.

OOO

Aidan dumped the cleaning supplies the matress in his room. He turned towards the trunk in his room. Leaning over the trunk, he opened the lid and moved his few possessions to get to the clothes underneath. He scooped up the finest pair of clothes he had, a gift from his uncle. After thinking it over briefly grabbed the strange disk covered in runes. The disk was his last connection to his father after all.

Aidan changed into the clothes slowly, trying not to rip the fine fabric. After he was fully clothed he dropped the strange disk over his head, letting it come to a rest on his collar bone. At that moment Aidan was glad he had strung the disk on some rope years earlier. Aidan pulled on his leather boots, then slipped out the door

Aidan sprinted down the hallways and a flight of stairs. He dodged the houses staff and the occasional cat.

OOO

Finally, after running for nearly ten minutes, Aidan found himself in the entrance hall. Slowing to a walk he made is way towards his family, if that's what you would call it.

Standing by the front door was Aidan's uncle, aunt, and cousin, Retrus. His uncle was flipping through a book, his aunt stood next to his uncle, her back rigid. Retrus stood near his mother, a sneer on his face.

Aidan opened his mouth to speak, but Elisa interrupted him.

"You're late," she said, her voice echoing down the hall.

"My deepest apologies aunt," Aidan replied.

"Nonsense!" Aidan's uncle boomed, "We only arrived here moments before you."

Elisa (Aidan's aunt) frowned at her husband, ber anger evident. Suddenly the door was thrown open by a coach man, "Your ride is ready master," he cried, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Wonderful," his uncle said as he ushered his family out the door.

OOO

Aidan sat in the carriage trying to take up as little space as possible. Bloody hell, he thought, could Retrus take up anymore space?

The carriage slowed to a stop. "We have arrived!" The coach man yelled. The man opened the door.

Aidan's uncle rose from his seat, then exited the carriage. Next came his aunt, a fake smile plastered on her face. Retrus stood and followed his mother out of the carriage like a trained dog. Finally Aidan stood and exited the carriage.

Aidan weaved through the crowds, following his family. Soon they reached the front of the masses of people. Retrus turned and left the crowds to stand in line to touch the dragon eggs. Aidan began to follow his cousins when a hand gripped his sleeve.

"Oh no! You are not going to touch the dragon eggs! Not after what you've done today!" Elisa cried.

"Elisa!" Aidan heard his uncle shout, "If Aidan so wishes to touch the eggs then he can! The laws state that each person chooses if they want to touch the eggs and only them! Only the elves or riders can stop them!"

Aidan didn't wait any longer. He rushed forwards, Elisa's hand letting go of his sleeve. Aidan merged into the line, his heart beating in his ears. Aidan waited for a pair of hands to pull him from the line, to pull him to the ground. The hands never came.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Aidan reached the front of the line. Glancing over his shoulder Aidan saw his family standing there, just standing there. Aidan surged forwards, strengthened by the false fear pounding through his veins.

As he reached the table that held the eggs, Aidan locked eyes with a girl. In her dark arms the girl held a pale dragon. The girl winked at Aidan then turned and entered a tent, her braided hair swaying with movement.

Aidan shook off the sense of nostalgia he got from her eyes and walked up to the eggs.

As Aidan looked at the first egg he felt something click in his mind. This is it, he thought. Reaching out, hope filling him up, he touched the dragon egg. The energy Aidan felt surrounding the egg was like what he felt when he held the rune disk. A crack raked it's way down one side of the shell.

A young man grabbed his arm.

"All hail, shur'tugal!" He shouted above the din of the crowd.

OOO

_A/N: I apologize for the lateness and incompleteness of this chapter. This is the first half of a chapter, the second part will be up monday or tuesday. I hope everybody had a great and safe Halloween. _

_Next week's sneak peek: It will be from Eragon's point of veiw and will be updated Saturday._

_Extra info: The chapter Street Rat takes place two weeks before That Boy! Aidan is eleven. Aidan is also color blind, so we wilk be not finding out the color of Aidan's dragon in this chapter._

_Please leave a review, follow, fav, or PM me if you like this story! It keeps me writig!_


	6. Mistakes Part Two

_A/N: Here's part two!_

OOO

The man led Aidan into the same tent the girl had entered earlier.

"You may sit down if you like," he declared gesturing to a stool in the corner. The man turned exited the tent. Aiadn turned and his gaze met the pale eyes of the girl.

"I knew you were going to be a rider just like me the moment I saw you," she whispered, "How did I know that?"

Aidan shrugged, "No clue."

"That's what I thought," she replied smugly.

"Your skin is so dark, where are you from?" Aidan asked.

The girl smiled, "I am from Surda, or more Aberon. If that is what you're wondering."

"Is it nice there?" Aidan wondered out loud. The girl looked at him, confused, "Oh! I mean Surda."

"If you think extreme heat, and lots of dust, then yes," she responded.

Aidan laughed, "Not really."

That time the girl laughed.

"What is your dragon's name?" Aidan inquired.

"Don't know, it hasn't told me yet."

"Wait, the dragon chooses it's own name?" Aidan cried, perplexed.

"Well yes. If you were a dragon would you want to be named something stupid like, sparkles

or fluffy?"

"Good point."

A loud crack from the trembling dragon egg in Aidan's arms ended their conversations.

"It seems your dragon egg is hatching faster then mine did," Nadja commented.

Aidan ignored the statement, transfixed by the shuddering egg in his hands.

"I'm Nadja, by the way."

"Aidan," he muttered.

"You may want to set the egg down on the ground and back away slowly," Nadja suggested, all ready backing up herself.

"Sounds smart," Aidan murmured, setting down the dragon egg and backing a few feet away. Just as he had reached the wall of the tent, cracks split down the shuddering egg.

With a final emphasized **CRACK** a slightly slimy scaled dragon egg broke through the shell of the egg. Pushing through rest of the shell the dragon's shimmering body followed. The dragon flopped out on to the floor. Shaking itself off, the dragon extended its wings and began to hop a a round on the floor, trying to air out its wings. Aidan heard the faint sound of Nadja giggling at the hopping dragon hatchling.

Crouching down Aidan reached out towards the young dragon. The dragon tilted it's head, examining Aidan's hand. Suddenly the dragon hatchling lunged forwards, it's snout ramming into Aidan's palm.

Aidan cried out as his entire arm was engulfed in a cold tingly sensation. It seemed to Aidan his entire arm was asleep.

Slowly Aidan returned from his daze. He glanced up at the tent's ceiling. Slowly Nadja's head appeared into his line of vision. "Need a hand?" She asked, her voice dangerously playful. She slipped her hands under his arms, pulling Aidan to his feet.

"Thanks," Aidan said, "But I could have got up myself."

"No problem," Nadja responded.

Aidan turned over his hand, examining the sheen rider's mark on his palm, "I really am a dragon rider," he cried.

"Almost unbelievable isn't it?" Nadja whispered.

" Very'"

The entrance flap to the tent was suddenly pulled open. Light pooled into the room, off setting the silhouette who stood in it.

"Shur'tugal Aidan, your family would like to see you," the silhouette said, as calm stone.

OOO

_A/N: Here's part two of the chapter Mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy! (I am so sorry about the two parted chapters. I'll try to never do that again. Again I am really sorry.)_

_Please read and then reveiw, fav, follow, or PM me if you like my story! It keeps me writing and makes my day._


	7. Author's Note

_A/N: I apologize severly to everybody following this story. I will not be able to update this week, all of my school work and outside activities have gotten in the way. I will be updating this week's and next week's update as scheduled next week. I am so very sorry. _


	8. Good News, Bad News

Eragon turned his gaze from the empty water of the scrying bowl to the blue dragon in front of him.

_-It is good news that two dragon eggs have hatched for humans in the past four and ten days,-_ Saphira exclaimed.

_-Yes but the eggs brought to the urgals and dwarves have not been as successful,-_ Eragon stated.

_-What of the elves?-_ Saphira inquired.

_-What about them?-_ Eragon asked.

Saphira sighed, sending jets of smoke into the air, _-Have more eggs hatched for the elves?-_

_-No.-_

_-Perhaps we should switch the eggs we sent to the humans and elves with that of the ones sent to the urgals and dwarves.-_

_-That was the plan Saphira.-_

_-They could meet outside of...-_

_-It has been planned out already Saphira!-_

_-I can never finish speaking around you,-_ Saphira cried indignantly.

Eragon made a shushing noise at Saphira. With the new quite Eragon was able to listen to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Eragon-elda!" Both elves cried in unison, and then bowed.

Eragon watched the elves before him. The first elf was one of the oldest riders amongst the those staying in the training base. A female elf by the name of Jainna. The second elf was one of the elves who had accompanied Eragon and the other elves on the Talita. What was her name? Eragon thought. Melena.

"Blödgharm requested we bring you this message," Jainna murmured as Melena handed Eragon a folded peace of paper, "And Arya-drötning wishes to speak with you."

Eragon's pulse jumped. Arya wished to speak with him. Eragon couldn't help but wonder what the topic of the conversation would be about.

_-Do not get your hopes up, little one,-_ Saphira murmered.

_-I know,-_ Eragon said.

OOO

Eragon entered his study and turned to the swirling mirror.

"Show me Arya-drötning!" Eragon cried.

Slowly the an image of Arya appeared in the mirror, still a little blurry around the edges, "Eragon," she began an eyebrow raised.

"You wished to speak with me?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Arya answered, "There have been some... strange disturbances-"

"Where exactly?" Eragon interrupted.

Sighing Arya continued, "On the northwestern an northeastern borders of the forest. Mostly burnt trees and dead wildlife."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Severe. Magic was used, similar to a shades' but not quite. The damage seems to be permanent. The brightest of my elves believe it impossible to replace the forests growth. They say nothing may ever grow there again."

"Do we have any links to who may or may not have done this? Or is it another dead end?"

"Like I said the magic used seems similar to a shades' magic. Though the magic is untraceable to anyone person, so it is another dead end."

Eragon frowned, "Just like all the other cases. Have you instigated a group to patrol the borders of the forest, and monitoring all activities?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well," Eragon began, "If there is any more activity I would grateful if you notified me. And also have you tried invoking the name of the ancient language?"

"I will. And no I have not tried invoking the name of the ancient language. How could I let that slip my mind?" Arya cried.

"Well you have many duties to attend to-"

"-And those duties call. Goodbye Eragon-Shadeslayer," Arya finished.

"Goodbye Arya-drötning," Eragon whispered into the already blank mirror.

_-That went well,-_ Saphira declared.

_-It wasn't as awkward as I thought?-_ Eragon asked.

_-Oh it was very awkward,-_ Saphira replied.

Eragon shook his head in dismay. Facing Saphira he announced, "I am going for a walk to clear my mind!" Something nagged in the back of Eragon's mind, like he had forgotten something.

OOO

Eragon strolled across the grounds. He passed numerous elves and riders. That something still nagged in the back of his mind.

Soon Eragon came to the sparring grounds. As usual the grounds were in use. It seemed Blödgharm was holding an advanced sparring class, or more a tournament. All the elves and riders sparring had been with Eragon three years or more. One rider in particular caught Eragon's eye.

He was the second urgal rider Eragon had trained. But he was the first kull Eragon had name was Krotr.

Krotr sparred with a smaller, less dangerous version of his war flail, a horrendous combination of machine and weapon. Krotr was sparring with an equally lethal elf. Armed with daggers and incredible speed. Another one of Eragon's oldest pupils, Jainna!

_-She gets around fast.-_ Saphira commented.

_-She is an elf,-_ Eragon responded.

_-This little walk of yours doesn't seem to be working. Perhaps you should return to your room,-_ Saphira cried, exasperated.

_-You are right. I also forgot to look at the letter Blödgharm gave me. I should leave before he brings it up in a conversation.- _

-A wise statement for one so young.-

-I am older then you Saphira!-

OOO

Once Eragon was in a secluded spot he sank to a sitting position and pulled the letter from his pocket. Eragon began to unfold the paper, wondering why Blödgharm didn't just contact him through his mind. Eragon looked at the page. Above the bulk of the text Blödgharm had scribbled a message.

_**Eragon-Shadeslayer,**_

_**It is of the upmost importance that you receive this letter. You should read it immediately, for it contains very important information. The information itself is from your brother, the red rider, Murtagh.**_

_**Blödgharm**_

OOO

_A/N: Haha. Now you guys have to wait a couple weeks to find out what was in the letter. Next update will be up Saturday! It may take a little bit before the update schedule gets back to normal... :/_

_Please PM me, fav, follow, or leave a review if you like my story (or wanna chat)! I love to hear from you guys and it keeps me going!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, but all the oc's are mine except for Krotr, he belongs to Fanfic user YOUR M0THER.


	9. More Mistakes

Aidan glanced into the eyes of the other people in the tent. His uncle's eyes glimmered with pride, and joy. His aunt's with anger, and jealousy. His cousin's with smugness, and perhaps a hint of disappointment.

Aidan's aunt was first to break the silence. "You are the most despicable boy I have ever had the sorrow of meeting! I let you under my roof, I fed you, I clothed you, I give you my patience, and what do I get in return? You disobey my will behind my back and steal the dragon that should of belonged to my poor Retrus!"

The joy and pride in Aidan's uncle eyes had turned to disgust for his wife and son. For his son was pretending to cry while his mother soothed him. Aidan's uncle rolled his eyes leaned towards Aidan.

"Congratulations on becoming a rider, your mother would be so proud," he whispered.

Aidan's aunt, Elisa whipped around, facing her husband she shrieked, "How dare you encourage him!" Elisa raised her palm and brought it towards Aidan's face, only to realize her mistake to late.

Aidan braced himself for the blow, when suddenly a hand shot out and stopped his aunt's approaching palm. Aidan gasped, for Nadja stood braid swinging, her right hand bracing his aunt's arm in place. The two seemed to be having a staring contest. Around their ankles the two dragon hatchlings jumped and played.

"To hit,or even attempt to hit a dragon rider is a great offense," Nadja growled.

"He is my ward and I will do with him as I wish!" Elisa declared, her voice rising.

"Ahem," Aidan's uncle coughed, "He is actually my ward Elisa and you have no power over him, me, my son Retrus, and my household."- Elisa gaped at her husband-"You have also crossed the line of things you can do that I am okay with completely. When we return to my house, for I do not want to cause a scene, you and I will discuss this matter further. Especially on the way you have treated my nephew."

Nadja released her grip on Elisa's arm and turned to the two dragons, "Come, let us go Purple, you too Orange." The two dragons followed Nadja from the tent, nipping at her heels.

Aidan shifted so he faced his uncle and embraced him. "I am so proud of you," his uncle whispered, "Now go be a dragon rider and do not worry about me, I will be fine."

Aidan felt his uncle let go of him and he did as well. Aidan looked over at his aunt and cousin and nodded solemnly. Whipping around he darted from the tent.

Aidan heard his uncle call "Be brave my boy!" after him.

Blinking tears, dust, and bright sun from his eyes, Aidan took off after Nadja and the dragons. He wished he had the courage to look over his shoulder.

OOO

_A/N: Ahh. Another chapter, another day. Guess what? The next chapter is gonna be alot longer. _

_Next chapter sneak peek: The next chapter will be from Nadja's point view and much longer. The chapter after that's pov is gonna be from *gasp* Murtagh's!_

_PM me, fav, follow, or review if you like my story! Or just want to chat!_

_Disclaimer: The world and numerous characters of Alagaësia belong to Christopher Paolini, except for the ocs, those are mine._


	10. Traveling

Nadja sat on her cot facing Aidan, who stood by the door.

"Hey-um.. thanks for the save earlier," he stuttered.

"No problem, your mother sure is a witch," Nadja replied.

"More like a bitch, and she's not my mother. My mother died five years ago. She's my aunt," Aidan corrected.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. And no wonder she's your aunt, you two look nothing alike."

"Yeah, it'd be a real shame if we looked alike."

Nadja laughed. _-Tell your friend to watch his tongue.-_

Nadja jumped to her feet, "What was that?!"

"What was what?" Aidan asked.

"Who said that?" Nadja cried, scanning the room.

"Do not look at me!" Aidan muttered.

Nadja brought her hand to the side of her head, "Ughh. They warned me this would happen!"

"What would happen?!"

Nadja closed her eyes and focused, _-Helloooo! Purple?-_

_-Sorry to have startled you. I'm the purple dragon by the way,-_ the purple dragon said timidly.

_-Oh its alright! I was just caught momentarily of guard,-_ Nadja murmured.

_-Well now that that's over, I am not very fond of the name Purple.-_

_-But that is what you are!-_ Nadja exclaimed.

_-I am a dragon that does not want to argue. Could we just find a more suitable name?-_ the purple dragon asked.

_-Fine, how about Ingo?-_ Nadja inquired.

The dragon shook its head.

_-Maik? Azadeh? Ihepani?-_

_-None of the above. Try something more feminine, I don't want to be mistaken for a male after all.-_

_-Oh,-_ Nadja felt herself blush, she was using male names on a female dragon, -How about Betaína?-

_-That is it. I can feel it!- t_he dragon exclaimed.

_-Well, Betaína,-_

"Ummm. Should I go get Phoena?" Aidan interrupted.

"What? Oh! Sorry. My dragon Purple-err-Betaína and I just had our first conversation," Nadja cried.

"How was it?" Aidan asked.

"Really stranged. Betaína speaking was like having a second subconscious."

"Wow! Well... I guess I'll be going," Aidan muttered as he slipped out of the tent.

Nadja sank on to her cot and shifted so she faced the stretching dragon on the ground, _-So what do you want to do now?- _

Betaína seemed to shrug, _-Anything is better than nothing, though I believe I hear someone approaching.-_

Dusty sunlight began to filter into room as Phoena pushed the tent flap open. "Pack your things Nadja! We will be departing swiftly!" With that Phoena disappeared from the door way.

_-What was that all about?-_ Betaína asked.

_-No idea, but it seemed urgent,-_ Nadja answered, grabbing her saddle bag. She began to shuffle around the tent, looking for things to pack.

When Nadja felt sure that she had everything, she adjusted the bag to sit securely on her shoulders and stopped. Extending her arm like a branch Nadja waited patiently as Betaína scrambled onto the cot and then fluttered to her arm. The purple dragon crawled across Nadja's arm until she came to rest on her shoulder. Nadja turned around slowly, examining the tent one last time. Finally, the girl and her dragon strode forth from the tent and into the world.

OOO

Sooner then Nadja would have liked Phoena called the group to a halt. As Nadja brought her horse to a trot and to walk she stole a glance at the sky, the sun had nearly sunk below the horizon. Turning to Aidan she saw him dismounting his mare already. Nadja noted he looked a bit queasy. Slowly Nadja brought her left leg up over the saddle, and jumped to the ground.

Nadja had begun to brush the dirt and horse hairs of her clothes when Phoena threw herself at Nadja, shoving her into her horse. Aidan, being wiser and quicker jumped backwards into his own horse, sparing Phoena the trouble.

She couldn't make out the Phoena's commands over the whining of the horses, shouted spells, and the blood curdling shrieks of an unknown foe. Glancing at Aidan, who had already mounted his horse, one arm thrown protectively over his dragon whom had dug his claws into the saddle, Nadja decided she should do the same.

OOO

_-Betaína! What is happening?!-_ Nadja screamed as she rode further from the commotion.

_-I know not, but is has caused great distress,-_ Betaína responded, waves of fear and confusion distorting her usually calm emotions.

Nadja held out her arm as Betaína soared overhead. The purple dragon turned into a steep dive, coming to a stop just in time. Betaína settled onto Nadja's arm and then scrambled to her shoulder.

Nadja heard Aidan's horse shriek as he urged it to faster. Nadja decided to do the same by pushing her heels into the sides of the horse.

OOO

Nadja felt as though she was flying. She figured Aidan, who rode on her right, felt the same. To her left a male elf who's name she could not remember rode. Overhead a human rider whom Nadja had only ever caught glimpses of flew on their dragon.

An inhuman shriek filled the air. Its noise shattering the false calm of night. The hair on the back of Nadja's neck and arms stood up. Betaína growled. Her horse tried to rear up. Nadja dug her heels further into the sides of her horse and willed it to go faster. The creature who chased from behind gained speed. Nadja glanced up and saw Phoena and her dragon join the human rider.

Betaína shrieked as the creature began to close in. Nadja could hear her heartbeat in her head, her adrenalin spiked. She screamed something unintelligible. A flash of crackling light hit filled the air. Swiftly the burning light found its mark on the monster's chest. Nadja realized seconds later that the flaming light had come from her. Though she did not remember what spell she used.

Nadja slumped forwards onto the neck of her horse. She felt very faint, empty even. Nadja wished she could sleep for a fortnight.

OOO

Nadja stretched wearily, she was still sore from her ill advised spell casting. Though it had not been the first time she had used magic, it was her first real taste of spell usage in combat. Slowly she pushed the tent flap open, blinking at the bright sun.

Nadja strolled towards the motley circle of people (most were elves) mentally preparing herself for a scolding.

"I presume you have learned a lesson from your hasty spell casting?" A very battered and tired looking Phoena murmured. Nadja nodded solemnly.

"There will be no punishments?" The human rider inquired.

"No punishments," Phoena replied, with a hint of finality. Nadja sighed with relief.

OOO

"Being tired and sore are punishment enough, it would seem," Aidan whispered as the two walked towards where their horses were grazing.

"Oh yes."

Aidan flashed a flicker of a smile at the comment but frowned again, "you could have died."

"I am well aware of that," Nadja replied.

"I didn't know if you were going to be alright. You had fainted and weren't stirring, Phoena said you would be fine, but I didn't believe her," Aidan muttered, anger and despair gripping his words.

"It was terrifying on my half as well," Nadja declared, "Though how about I never do that again. Deal?"

"Deal."

Nadja wrapped her arm around Aidan's shoulders, "Com'on lets go see what our dragons are up to, friend."

"Friend," Aidan uttered, his voice so faint Nadja couldn't hear it, as he smiled the first genuine smile his face had seen in years.

OOO

_A/N: I hope this chapter was ok. It was the first real action scene ive written. Updates will now be every other week. Also readers can now visit me on tunmblr im_ .com !

_Next chapter sneak peek: It will be from Murtagh's pov._

_Please Pm me, leave a reveiw, fav or follow if you like my story! (Or just want to chat!)_


End file.
